


【瓶邪】浴室play

by liuyuanaaaaa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 瓶邪 盗墓笔记
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liuyuanaaaaa/pseuds/liuyuanaaaaa
Summary: 系好安全带
Relationships: 【瓶邪】浴室play
Kudos: 57





	【瓶邪】浴室play

*婴儿车   
*ooc警告⚠️，骚话警告⚠️  
吴邪推开房门，心里只有一个想法，今天一定得办了张起灵，他一边解开衬衫的上扣一边对闷油瓶说：“小哥，我先洗澡了，你等下再洗。”顿了顿，心说这闷油瓶在门里面种蘑菇种了十年，该不会没洗澡吧，转念一想一路来也没闻见什么怪味，于是又说“要不小哥你先洗吧。”  
张起灵坐在床边，正对着他，低声道：“不用。”  
闷油瓶子倒是一如既往，能说两个字的绝不说三个字。  
吴邪笑了笑，关浴室门却没锁，留了一小半。  
浴室水汽缭绕，吴邪的身影若隐若现，张起灵的视线不知从什么时候开始转向浴室，眼眸沉沉不知在想什么，他死盯着吴邪的后背，炙热的视线让吴邪想忽视都难。  
吴邪佯装忘了带衣物进来，“小哥，我衣服忘带进来了，你帮我拿一下。”  
余光瞥见那闷油瓶果然开始翻找他的行李，又低声哑气的说，“那个，小哥，麻烦你顺带帮我拿一下我的内裤。”张起灵顿了顿，又拿起一条内裤，转身走向浴室。  
入眼只觉画面过于刺激，一时竟让他顿住了脚，脚底跟生了根似的，眼神倒是直勾勾的看着吴邪。空气似乎都燥热了不少，门外的伙计热火朝天大声笑骂，门内的气氛也不遑多让，明明开了空调，二人却敏锐的从空气中感到了燥热。  
张起灵眼睁睁看着吴邪当着他的面动作起来，只见吴邪一手抚过乳尖，绕着乳尖打圈，偶尔捏一捏，揉一揉。  
张起灵开口却发现自己声音低哑，“吴邪。”他好像看见吴邪笑了笑，他从未看见吴邪这样笑过，有一种说不出的感觉，如果硬要说的话，便只有风情二字可以描述一二。  
“小哥，你过来，帮帮我。”手从乳尖缓缓游向下腹，“小哥，我后面有些痒，我摸不到，你来帮帮我。”  
他看见闷油瓶缓步走向他，明明步伐不大，他却是咂摸出了一种急切。  
只要胆子大，反把小哥操。  
心里的口号喊的响亮，动作也没落下，张起灵一进来，空间顿时狭窄了不少。  
“啪嗒”张起灵反手关上了门，“会着凉。”  
吴邪也不在意关不关门，反正他今天势在必得，在床上还是在浴室他都无所谓，手搭上闷油瓶的肩膀，立马便感到了手下的肌肉紧绷，轻轻拍了拍，与其说是拍，倒不如说是摸，“小哥，你帮帮我。”  
“怎么帮?”说着便上手了，略粗糙的指腹压着后背，小动作不停，摸的吴邪觉得身体划过一阵电流，小兄弟不争气的向闷油瓶致敬，索性直接靠在了闷油瓶的怀里，呼吸紊乱又色情，“你摸一摸，摸一摸就舒服了。”  
张起灵听话的开始在他后背游移，甚至无师自通的从后背滑到了腰窝。腰总是敏感的，吴邪顿时软成了一滩水，他侧过头，含住了闷油瓶的耳垂，伸出舌尖舔一舔，然后抿住了耳垂。心中无不得意的想，今天一定得把闷油瓶榨干在二道白河，不然都对不住他看小视频学习撸出的吴子吴孙。  
张起灵呼吸乱了起来，炽热的鼻息喷在吴邪的脖颈，带来一阵颤栗。  
拍了拍手下的屁股，跟面团似的软，“手感不错。”张起灵声音带着一丝笑意和情欲，也不管给身上的男人带来了怎样的冲击。  
我操，闷油瓶说骚话了。  
不甘示弱的哼笑一声，含着张起灵的耳垂还要模模糊糊的回，“只给你摸，舒服吧，你揉一揉……”话未说完，张起灵动作就粗暴了不少，显然吴邪这翻话也刺激到了他。  
闷油瓶的手一直揉捏他屁股，时间长了便有点不知足起来，况且他是要反压张起灵的男人，在这步卡住也太丢人了点。  
捧着张起灵的脸，嘴唇和嘴唇轻轻碰在一起，又迅速的分开，张起灵不由张嘴追逐起吴邪的嘴唇，他想让那个温度多存在一会儿，咬住吴邪的嘴唇，又不知道该怎么办了，回想起刚刚吴邪舔他耳垂的动作，于是他便也伸出舌头舔了舔吴邪的嘴巴。  
吴邪迅速张开嘴，舌头和舌头纠缠在一起，手也不老实，手一路从胸膛摸到下腹，摸着张起灵那玩意，不由咋舌，乖乖，这么大，捅进去不得要他半条命?所以还是让他当上面的吧，他跟GV老师学习了这么久，保证闷油瓶会爽到飞的。  
褪掉闷油瓶的裤子，吴邪蹲下来，“小哥，我给你按摩一下，你要不要？”  
不用回答了，张起灵已经自己脱掉了上衣，墨色的麒麟已经完全显现出来，张起灵按住吴邪的脑袋，微不可见地摇了摇头。吴邪才不管他，自顾自地咬住了内裤边缘，呼吸与鼻息喷洒在张起灵的腰腹处，对于张起灵来说，这幅画面不可谓不刺激，更不用说吴邪还抬头冲他笑笑，到这一步还拒绝也不是张起灵的性格，他揉揉吴邪的脑袋，算是一种无声的鼓励，吴邪就更来劲儿了，内裤一褪，那大肉棒便弹到了吴邪的脸上。  
“小哥，你好大啊。”舔了舔这闷油瓶的大肉棒，张嘴将龟头含住，舌尖试探的舔舔。  
太刺激了。  
张起灵抬起头，不住喘息，一面是刺激，一面是快感。  
闷油瓶这样真他娘的性感，他想看闷油瓶露出更多的表情，于是又吞进一些，闷油瓶鸡巴味道并不是很大，只有一点淡淡的男性器官的腥燥味儿，努力吞吃了一大半，可闷油瓶那玩意儿太大了，根本没法完全吞进去。  
如果是闷油瓶操他，今天怕是得死在这房间。吴邪精虫上脑的大脑才清醒了一点，也就这么一会儿，因为张起灵察觉吴邪停住了吞吐的动作，一低头就叫吴邪又不知神游到了哪里，不满的挺了挺跨。  
这下顶的吴邪够呛，瞪了眼闷油瓶，奇异的从那张脸上品出了不满和坏笑。便也笑了，小爷保证把你这闷油瓶伺候的舒舒坦坦。  
吞吞吐吐，不时用舌尖顶一顶马眼，舌尖像天棒棒糖一般又吸又舔。  
嘴里的大肉棒跳了跳，吴邪知道张起灵要到了，挑了挑眉，张起灵轻轻的扯扯吴邪的头发，示意他退开。  
吴邪偏不，他还极具挑衅的用力一吸，张起灵精关一松，就这么射进了吴邪的嘴里。  
“咳…咳…，饶是吴邪有了准备，这股又浓又多的精液还是射的吴邪呛了呛，又忙不迭地吞咽这波精液。  
张起灵将吴邪扯起来已经来不及了，吴邪甚至还舔了舔嘴角，张开嘴表示自己已经吞下去了，眼神跟钩子似的勾人。  
张起灵似乎听脑子里那根名叫理智的弦绷掉了，动作粗鲁的扯起吴邪，将吴邪抵在墙上，理智飞出天外之余还不忘将右手挡在吴邪的后脑勺，以防刚刚那一下撞痛吴邪，其他的便护不上了，急不可耐的吻上了眼前人的嘴唇，说是吻未免太过含蓄，啃咬二字都不为过，多少情绪都蕴含在了这个吻里。“吴邪……”  
狭窄的浴室气氛火辣，两人的喘息声很快被另一声物体掉落到地上的声音掩盖。  
吴邪伸手摸了一瓶润滑剂，带掉了一瓶洗发露，闷油瓶在轻轻舔咬他脖子上的那道疤，舔得他身痒心也痒，他一面问，“丑吗？”一面不动声色的打开润滑剂，往手上倒了一些润滑液。  
“不丑。”张起灵声音闷闷的，低低的。为了证明自己所言不假，他吻住那道疤，动作却突然一僵，张起灵探起身，一手撑着墙，一手往身后摸去，他的屁股上落了一只咸猪手，意图明显，打什么主意十分显然。  
被闷油瓶这样盯着压力还挺大的，吴邪干笑道：“咳…那什么，小哥，你不第一次没什么经验吗，我不会让你受伤的……啊！”话还没说完就被张起灵扭了过去，后背对着张起灵，还未反应过来，张起灵身体就压了上来，抢过他手里的润滑剂，不消一会儿便感觉一只手摸了上来，绕着后面的穴打圈圈。  
吴邪咽了咽口水，这闷油瓶子该不会在打他后面的主意吧，这和他脑子里排演的不一样啊。“等等，小哥…错了，错了！”嚷嚷也不管用，箭在弦上不得不发。  
张起灵手上带了一大摊润滑液，挤开了他的后穴，色情和温情的慢慢开拓他的后穴，“没错，听话，别动。”  
这时候不能听话！听话他怕是要被干死在这，但不得不说，这闷油瓶手法好极了，食指探进来又缓缓退出去，再进来又带进来一些冰冰凉凉的液体，手指在肠内按压，弄的吴邪舒服极了，说话都断断续续，“小哥…小，啊…不对，小哥错了，应该是我在上面…”  
到这地步了还在执着于上下问题，他是没看见他如今是一副怎样的光景，眼神水光迷离，嘴角还残留着白色，津液顺着嘴角流下来，淫靡极了。  
张起灵显然是极为满意的，他低笑哄道，“没错，等下让你在上面。”  
手指从一根增加到三根，并且开始抽插起来，吴邪也不纠结上下问题了，反正是他和小哥做，而且这样搞还挺爽的，吴邪扭过头，瞥见张起灵身上的墨色麒麟正张扬又热烈的冲他耀武扬威，后穴不由开始分泌肠液，咕咕唧唧的主动含吃起张起灵的手指，再强调一遍，和他做爱的闷油瓶真他娘的性感。  
“快进来，里面好痒。”他催促道，里面是真的痒，跟有虫子在里边咬似的，痒的他受不了。  
张起灵握着自己的鸡巴在穴口磨磨蹭蹭，搞得吴邪更痒了，“张起灵你干不干我?”  
张起灵俯在他的耳边喘息问，“你很有经验？”  
吴邪愣了，这闷油瓶子在这跟他犟这个?心中好笑，觉得这小子还怪可爱的，但嘴上绝对不服输，“那可不！比你有经验，你今天能把我干服吗……”是个男人都受不了，张起灵脸一黑，腰一挺，怒涨的大肉棒就桶了进去，两人同时发出一声呻吟。不等吴邪适应就动了起来。  
幸好扩张足够，不然这一下真的要命，不过张起灵那东西实在太大了，做了这么久的扩张，此时也还是紧，吴邪发现闷油瓶似乎挺爱拍他屁股。比如这时候，他又拍了拍吴邪的屁股，“啧”了一声，“太紧了，放松。”紧的他又爽又疼。  
“你他娘的给我干试试，松，松不下来，你出去些…太大了，”不知想到了什么，他笑道：“小哥…嗯，你该不会还是个童子鸡吧？”说鸡就说吧，文明去他妈。  
“……”抽出来，又用力顶进去，“你很有经验？”费力抽出来一半，再捅进深处，“爽不爽？”  
爽，太爽了，爽的他在闷油瓶背后不住抓挠，爽字当头，什么孟浪话都往话说，“啊~小哥，轻点…嗯，哈，用力，爽…小哥小哥，干死我…”  
闷油瓶又不抽插了，他改为浅浅的抽插，但速度又很快，干的吴邪呻吟不断，闷油瓶似乎喜欢听他哼哼唧唧的叫春，他一旦咬住嘴唇不让呻吟泄出来，闷油瓶就会干的更快更狠，每次都能干到他的G点，爽的他头皮发麻。  
张起灵突然停止动作，手不摸他乳尖了，也不亲他的后颈了，也不干他了，他冷声道，“很有经验？”  
尝过那种极致的快感后这种感觉简直在刮他的骨髓，痒的他几乎发疯，更别说闷油瓶那物什还停在他的后穴里，不时跳动一下，吴邪模模糊糊的侧过头，向张起灵索吻，“动一动。小哥，动一动…你，你好大啊，好小哥，你动一动…”张起灵咬紧了牙关就是不动，手指倒又开始对吴邪乳尖又揉又捏了，“干的你爽吗？你很有经验？”  
电流从乳尖开始，爽的吴邪一激灵，后穴又是一阵紧缩，声音已然带了哭腔，这是被欺负狠了，“没有…我看…啊，我看视频和小黄书学的…啊，小哥，快点，干死我…”  
“那就让你更爽一点好不好？”说罢变风驰电骋的干了起来，一时间浴室里呻吟声和肉体拍打的“啪啪”声交织在一起，淫靡的让人脸红心跳。  
这场情事已快接近尾声了。  
吴邪被干的已经射了两次了，但是闷油瓶这老小子一次都还没射，像是不知疲倦的压着他干，他都不知道他是怎么做到的，明明他也是个雏儿。像是不服气似的，吴邪使尽了浑身解数才让张起灵到了高潮，恶意的夹紧了后穴，清晰的听到身后的闷油瓶倒吸了一口凉气，得意道，“小哥，嗯…啊…射进来，给我…干死我。”  
吴邪在今天知道了原来自己能叫的这么浪，也见识到了闷油瓶那跟安了马达一样的公狗腰和可怕的耐力。  
他听到闷油瓶低声道，“给你，都给你。”随后便是狂风骤雨般的冲刺抽插，穴口的润滑液和肠液被拍打出了细细的白沫，不用细听就能听到肉体拍打的“啪啪”声音夹杂着一种“咕叽咕叽”的水声。  
终于，在最后的冲刺抽插后，张起灵精关一松，又是一股精液射到了吴邪的肠道里，吴邪被滚烫的精液烫的一哆嗦，仰着脖子发出一声长吟，自己也跟着射了今天的第三波精液。  
张起灵的鸡巴还插在吴邪的后穴里，和吴邪交换了一个绵长而温情的亲吻，此时二人身心都得到了极大的满足，像是长途跋涉的旅人终于找了家，在沙漠里行走的人找到了绿洲那样满足。  
窗外夜色正深，屋内春意浓浓。  
——————end————————


End file.
